


Der Anfang ist gemacht

by potztausend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich mache kein Geld damit und die Personen gehören mir auch nicht. Beides stört, aber ich lebe damit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Der Anfang ist gemacht

**Author's Note:**

> Ich mache kein Geld damit und die Personen gehören mir auch nicht. Beides stört, aber ich lebe damit.

„Du kannst es doch wohl nicht leugnen!“ Anns Augen blitzten ihn an. Ray murmelte: „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber was ist denn schon dabei?“ 

„Es war Dein Hintern, Ray. Dein Hintern!“ 

„Ann, das ist doch nichts Besonderes. Ich meine...“ 

„Nichts Besonderes? Wie meinst Du das? Muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Bodie auch während unserer Trauungszeremonie Deinen Hintern begrabscht?“

Bodie hörte den Streit nebenan im Wohnzimmer, er saß breitbeinig und sehr selbstzufrieden auf der Couch. Nächstes Mal würde er stolpern und sich an Doyles Hüfte festhalten. Am Besten am vorderen Hüftknochen, direkt neben dem Reißverschluß. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.


End file.
